Aluvión
by alan.96.11
Summary: Soy Mina y este año entro en mis 18 años de vida. Son pocas las personas que saben cómo era el mundo antes del actual sistema. Yo como el resto sabemos solamente el motivo por el cual se implementó el "Goriarca" . Desde los seis años de edad nos enseñan que el "Goriarca" fue la solución para que el mundo y las personas se mantuvieran en paz y equilibrio.
1. Chapter 1

**Introducción**

Soy Mina y este año entro en mis 18 años de vida. Son pocas las personas que saben cómo era el mundo antes del actual sistema. Yo como el resto sabemos solamente el motivo por el cual se implementó el "Goriarca" así se llama el sistema mundial actual. Desde los seis años de edad nos enseñan que el "Goriarca" fue la solución para que el mundo y las personas se mantuvieran en paz y equilibrio, o eso es lo que pensamos.

El **"Goriarca"** establece un ordenamiento social, territorial, económico y político para todos. Actualmente el mundo se divide territorialmente en cinco islas: N, E, O, S y X. En la Isla N viven los que ejercen cargos políticos: **Cónsules** (representantes de los habitantes de N, E, O y S), **Pretores** (los encargados de asegurar la paz y el equilibrio en las islas), **Pretor Máximum** (Máximo interpretador de la Paz y el equilibrio), los **Gens** (grandes empresarios y comerciantes) y el **Pater Máximum** (líder máximo del "Goriarca", es el que tiene la última palabra).

En la Isl viven: Los **Pater Medium** (serian los líderes de las Islas, uno por E y uno por O), los **Augures** (son los consejeros de los Pater), los **Protentium** (cumplen la función de mantener el control en las islas, evitar conflictos y proteger a las personas), las **Mantras** (estas se dividen según su función: **Mantras de la educación** , (encargadas de enseñar a los niños y adolescentes hasta que obtienen 18 años de vida) y las **Mantras de la salud** (encargadas de asistir a las personas en caso de enfermar o estar heridos) y por último los **Civitias** (pequeños comerciantes y empresarios).

La Isla S, en esta se encuentran los **Producios** (encargados de producir alimentos y materias primas), los **Proles Privatus** (empleados de los habitantes de N, E y O) y **Proles Estatus** (empleados del "Goriarca") y el **Pater Minum** (líder de la Isla S). Las personas que no ejercen ningún tipo de función en especial (mujeres, niños, adolescentes, ancianos) se los denomina **PAX** : que pueden ser de N, E, O y S.

En la Isla central X, es donde todas las personas ejercen su función (Excepto los Proles; estos ejercen su función tanto en X, como en N,E,O y S), acá se encuentra la **Magistratura** (donde ejercen su función los políticos y los distintos Pater), las **Tribunas** (acá realizan su función las Mantras de la educación, hay tres tribunas: una para los de N, otra para los de E y O, y una para S), los **Oráculos** (en ellos ejercen su función los Augures y las Mantras de la salud), los **Polos** (en ellos se encuentran las fábricas, comercios, plantaciones y parques donde realizan su función los Civitias, Producios y los Proles) y por ultimo las **Comicias** (son torres ubicadas en todas las islas en las cuales realizan su función los Protentium).

En cuanto a los PAX no ejercen ninguna función, estos se quedan es su hogares o circulan por la isla X ya sea para comprar o por ocio.


	2. Parte 1: El día del Goriarca – Aluvión

div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="01942719d8e77c07dddbb6d6685715c6"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Parte 1: "El día del Goriarca"/span/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="12a6b3f8b2943aeee99f65fc23921e13"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" S/spanon las 04:00 am y estoy mirando por la ventana de mi cuarto la punta de la gran torre que tiene la magistratura de la Isla X que sobrepasa la altura de las compuertas. A esta hora se suponen que todos deben estar durmiendo, pero no paro de pensar que a las 07:00 am en apenas tres horas las compuertas se abrirán como lo hacen todos los días dándonos acceso a X. Aunque esta vez es distinto, será la mañana número 24 de la tercera etapa y hoy se celebra el "Día del Goriarca" para ser más exacta el aniversario número 1976. Si bien no es la primera celebración a la que asistiré pero esta tiene algo en especial; entré en mis 18 años de vida y significa que ya estoy lista para asumir mi rol en este gran y perfecto sistema./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="12a6b3f8b2943aeee99f65fc23921e13" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="de452020ec4b857c22510a1398b69285"Son las 07:00 am y al parecer me quede dormida, porque me despertó el ruido de las turbinas al abrirse las compuertas. Me cuesta abrir los ojos por la luz del sol que se filtra por la ventana, me siento en la cama y me estiro sacando toda la pereza. Desganada me levanto me veo en el espejo, ahí estoy toda despeinada./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="de452020ec4b857c22510a1398b69285" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="cb1330c998e249611c471e17a49035c5"― ¡Mina, es hora de levantarse!/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="cb1330c998e249611c471e17a49035c5" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="cb1330c998e249611c471e17a49035c5"El grito adorable de todas las mañanas que tengo que soportar desde que tengo seis años. Y bueno que era de esperar de una Cónsul que lo único que sabe es gritar para ser escuchada en la magistratura. Mientras tanto, me dirijo al baño a para lavarme la cara y cepillar mis dientes. Me voy nuevamente a mi cuarto a peinarme y vestirme./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="cb1330c998e249611c471e17a49035c5" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="e8cd6802ed72fb8a229cbef56ea59aae"― ¡Dale Mina, que ya está listo el desayuno!/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="7fd40f318c593cf2fa6a00b38b36dee0"― ¡Ya voy Má, me estoy vistiendo!/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="7fd40f318c593cf2fa6a00b38b36dee0" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="7fd40f318c593cf2fa6a00b38b36dee0"Encima hoy para la ceremonia de asignación de roles tenemos que vestirnos con ropa blanca, pero eso no es lo que más me molesta. Lo que más me molesta es que se supone que yo tendría que saber mínima mente que rol podría desempeñar; tal vez ser Aprendiz de Cónsul y convertirme en una gritona como mi mamá, o también me puede tocar ser Pretor como mi papá o tal vez una simple PAX. La verdad no tengo ni idea para qué sería útil y eso me tiene muy enojada./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="7fd40f318c593cf2fa6a00b38b36dee0" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0b3faf943f5f9466ca6387c8ea19ff10"Bajo a desayunar y lamentablemente hoy cocino mi mamá porque María (una Prole de S, empleada nuestra) no pudo venir porque su hijo mayor también entro a los 18 años y debía acompañarlo en la ceremonia de asignación de rol. Al parecer yo no era la única que estaba ansiosa, aunque no sé si precisamente ansiedad era lo que sentía pero si una sensación rara; mamá estaba como nunca, no paro de hablar ni un segundo, todo lo que decía durante el desayuno era sobre qué rol me podía tocar y como era, hasta incluso me advirtió que podía ser cambiada de Isla, aunque eso puede ser un caso en miles para los que habitamos en N, pero yo tengo tanta suerte que no descartaba la posibilidad. Ya son las 08:00 am y la ceremonia empieza a las 11:30 am. Desayune rápido y me fui a mi cuarto a terminar de arreglarme. Mientras me arreglaba el Sistema Inteligente del Domus transmite un mensaje que se escucha por todas partes./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0b3faf943f5f9466ca6387c8ea19ff10" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ae26c4db641793652f1aa4b97c985703"― Inicio del mensaje/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ae26c4db641793652f1aa4b97c985703"― ¡UNA PERSONA SE ENCUENTRA EN LA ENTRADA DEL DOMUS!/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ae26c4db641793652f1aa4b97c985703"― Fin del mensaje/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ae26c4db641793652f1aa4b97c985703" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="4e14acaeafd9be053c0653815541c8bf"La verdad que no tenía tiempo para atender, así que atendió mi mamá./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="4e14acaeafd9be053c0653815541c8bf" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="d53c6bf598bf70d62aee00a796d619f9"― Gracias sistema. Sistema mostrar imagen de la entrada/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ba766a7bdd770eeb4ff1fe52103ab63b"― ¡MOSTRANDO IMAGEN!/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="326cfc3bc05ed4dd12cd4bd91743c411"― Mina, está Hela en la entrada con su hermano el cual nunca me acuerdo su atributo./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="326cfc3bc05ed4dd12cd4bd91743c411" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="dc934093db42525bc27582eef6919556"Otra vez mi mamá gritando, entre ella y el sistema inteligente del Domus, no sé con cual quedarme. Bajo de mi cuarto, agarro una manzana, la guardo en mi morral y me voy antes de que Hela se enoje por esperarme, además el tiempo pasa volando y tengo que ir a comprarme el vestido para la ceremonia./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="dc934093db42525bc27582eef6919556" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="41a7293af0b1f77f14ecbdc85b5c13cf"― Bueno Má, me voy con Hela a la Tribuna. Sistema abrir puerta./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="41a7293af0b1f77f14ecbdc85b5c13cf" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="da61f2c948742f553880a5ec7cfeaef4"Saludo a mi mamá con un beso en la mejilla mientras esta se atraganta con una tostada por querer saludarme. No se precisamente que quiso decir pero algo me grito mientras me iba, fue algo así como "Mipna Noms vemops mas tarde, CUÍDATE" (Todo por hablar con la boca llena)/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="da61f2c948742f553880a5ec7cfeaef4" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="213e415d0ecde16922c2e5d0f7ff2a99"― ABRIENDO PUERTA/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="213e415d0ecde16922c2e5d0f7ff2a99" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="2e93d0405978b8c5d6a5db3148a42a63"Salgo de mi Domus y ahí estaba mi mejor amiga Hela con su cabello colorado y ondulado, ojos verdes y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja esperándome con Titán su hermano mayor. Me pareció raro que vengan con él porque la última vez que lo vi fue cuando le asignaron su rol; es un Protentium de S y prácticamente está siempre allá controlando y asegurando la paz. Él es uno de los casos en miles, siendo de N originalmente se le asignó el rol de Protentium, un rol que solo cumplen los hombres de E y O, y encima le toco ejercerlo en S./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="2e93d0405978b8c5d6a5db3148a42a63" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="6928401fbf592b131b11a4e415ca3be7"― Al fin saliste ya me estaba por ir sola/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="801d0d93f4b84a773f1ae637145c2f44"― Si hacías eso te mataba, como me vas a dejar sola el último día en el Tribuna/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="66e524b88ada69f4c99fd2020aa88cc3"― Jajaja como te voy a dejar sola tonta. Mina, al fin nos llegó el día./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="66e524b88ada69f4c99fd2020aa88cc3" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="37f473aec32451b2ab90450f1ca355fe"Me dice Hela tirándose arriba mío para abrazarme, al parecer estaba feliz, lástima que yo no podía sentir lo mismo. Tengo una mezcla de sentimientos, que no sé cómo describirlo, son nervios con miedo y ansiedad. Saludo a Hela con una abrazo porque ya no me quedaba otra opción, tenía sus brazos rodeando mi cuerpo./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="37f473aec32451b2ab90450f1ca355fe" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="4d09db800c8ee13e640fbcc7928c0f38"― Si, al fin llego./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="4d09db800c8ee13e640fbcc7928c0f38" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="a8fada2b7968ba38656dce4cd735b12c"Le respondo a Hela no tan eufóricamente como ella. Después cuando logre despegarme de a Hela salude a su hermano con un beso en la mejilla, más que beso seria con un rose de mejillas./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="a8fada2b7968ba38656dce4cd735b12c" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="3b6894a3800649419eb9f8e72fdc7346"― Parece que tu amiga no se ve muy animada que digamos./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="3b6894a3800649419eb9f8e72fdc7346" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="7c9dbc9d513fac3c3454b56a5b572d8b"Me dice Titán con una voz totalmente distinta a la que recordaba de cuando éramos chicos. Ya no era esa voz de adolescente, tampoco la de un viejo simplemente una voz distinta./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="7c9dbc9d513fac3c3454b56a5b572d8b" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5d828625c3317ab59282c7f4d598d6ff"― No ella es así Titán inexpresiva por naturaleza./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5d828625c3317ab59282c7f4d598d6ff" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="a072e19fbf99bcea899825aaf11a28de"Siempre tan directa mi amiga, describiendo mi forma de ser. A eso le respondo sarcásticamente./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="a072e19fbf99bcea899825aaf11a28de" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="7d6c956cc90361f1bf8d1143cea55c31"― Inexpresiva sí, pero no creo que por naturaleza./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="7d6c956cc90361f1bf8d1143cea55c31" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="75ae4e854d803a33911c2baff53a8e39"Por qué dije eso, simple: El Goriarca se encarga de modificar los rasgos y la naturaleza de todos al nacer, cada bebe que nace se lo modifica en cuanto a cómo va a ser su pensamiento, sus defectos y virtudes, con el objetivo de que no genere en el futuro ningún tipo de conflicto. Aquellos que no pueden ser modificados se los conoce como Salvajes a estos se los "Emigra" fuera de las islas a un lugar donde pueden vivir libremente, al menos es lo que sabemos./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="75ae4e854d803a33911c2baff53a8e39" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="64bec52c27accec57fc11b21e0f39600"― También Titán como vez tiene muy buen sentido del humor sarcástico./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="64bec52c27accec57fc11b21e0f39600" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ac98cc9c4c19a5beebd6242443732915"Nuevamente Hela describiéndome./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ac98cc9c4c19a5beebd6242443732915" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="59ff995dd6ffb6df4976a66e0c3e9efd"― Me parece agradable su forma de ser, es distinta./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="59ff995dd6ffb6df4976a66e0c3e9efd" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0c92de7855f418cf0064350b57d657f1"Cuando Titán me dijo eso fue como que me agarró un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo, encima me lo dijo con una sonrisa enorme en la cara, con sus ojos verdes que te atrapan y resaltan por su color de pelo oscuro. En ese momento me acorde cuando de chicos jugábamos con Hela y Titán a que nos secuestraban los salvajes y él iba a salvarnos, siempre me decía "Lo más lindo de todo el juego es poder rescatarte". Que lindos recuerdos. Media sonrojada y como pude respondí a su "alago"/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0c92de7855f418cf0064350b57d657f1" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5ca59f19b06d3029ba163c4aa75605b0"― Creo que Gracias, aunque no sé si está bien o mal ser distinta./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="9ae506b0d751f81651b837ee174dbf00"― De nada y eso lo decidís vos; podes hacer que sea bueno o malo./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="9ae506b0d751f81651b837ee174dbf00" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="d6a09d14d8a226d7ea9222e550d5458f"Nuevamente me quedo hipnotizada en sus ojos y sus labios al hablar, hasta que Hela da un grito y me lleva a la realidad./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="d6a09d14d8a226d7ea9222e550d5458f" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="6645acfb22ca7580f0fe0ac5906813cf"― Bueno a ver dejemos de charlar y vamos a la Tribuna que es nuestro último día y después a comprar los vestidos para la ceremonia./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="3e502f09abd2c94515c29642ab347f60"Dice Hela toda alegre y festejando/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="3e502f09abd2c94515c29642ab347f60" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="d38c2b90a829a506aa19dd8b4c03d319"― Bueno ustedes vayan, yo tengo ir a hacer unas cosas. Chau mina nos vemos después./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="d38c2b90a829a506aa19dd8b4c03d319" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="50121855bd8da879ae4381a4ab926ce5"Saludo a Titán con la mano mientras se va, Hela me agarra del brazo y me lleva. Tenemos que ir a X cruzar las compuertas tomando la Cinta Transportadora. En el viaje a X Hela no paraba de hablar y yo no paraba de pensar qué me quiso decir Titán con que era distinta. Cuando me dijo eso me genero una gran confusión, tal vez es por eso que no estoy segura de que rol sería capaz de desempeñar, por ser distinta. Hela me sigue aturdiendo con tantas cosas que me dice./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="50121855bd8da879ae4381a4ab926ce5" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="a53a4a2c5b4cb14ffb39d43daac3f69d"― Mina, te estoy hablado./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="86dcc0e9b01ad42297cd074b8aea4642"― Perdona no te escuche, ¿Qué dijiste?/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="03bf12a2b6805528726c291db8579d70"― Si me di cuenta, nada te decía que me quería poner un sombrero con forma de pez junto con el vestido./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="a3834c5fa65a0c3f3efa58e1869fd264"― Si, si hacelo./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="1415aa37ff204131951e2008d2f29724"― Vez, no me estas prestando atención. Como me voy a poner un gorro con forma de pez./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="a0f39988049de40031ece960440c239f"― Bueno, es que me quede pensando en lo que me dijo tu hermano con que soy distinta, tenes alguna idea de porque me lo dijo./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="c4e856a3cf69c5715061e1071e18fcb6"― No tengo ni idea porque lo dijo. Como te decía./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="4a3f4131ea0d8b2601ff90581fa7624a"― Para, contame sobre tu hermano. Cómo es su función, qué hace, está distinto./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="97f78165104ccd1d80d72a7a850ff6ee"― Porque tanto interés en Titán. Mucho no nos contó, llego ayer y en lo poco que hablamos me contó que conoció a un Salvaje que estaba infiltrado en un Domus de S. Cómo fue que llego a encontrarse con el Salvaje, no tengo ni idea./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="908586374b65b4f95e9f05a344cdd635"― Guau, qué locura, qué se sentirá estar frente a un salvaje./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="908586374b65b4f95e9f05a344cdd635" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="07f476c2c3bf88dcbadde793f9968c4c"En ese momento por mi mente se cruzó la idea de ser una Protentium y tal vez así podía encontrarme a un Salvaje. Siempre tuve curiosidad de saber más de lo que no debíamos./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="07f476c2c3bf88dcbadde793f9968c4c" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="fada6c688e9180f2d73a0e521aefb3eb"― Creo que ya sé que quiero ser Hela, quiero ser una Protentium/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="071085b5b22968b79b32ec6c48d7fbed"Cuando dije eso a Hela le cambio la cara./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="f0e1ef9104248ad401f28f67a68c95c6"― ¡Qué!, ¡estás loca!. (Mirándome sorprendida) Debes ser la única que quiere bajar de rango N, igual no te hagas ilusiones porque esa fusión la ejercen solo hombres./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="6e7e4010d20db5f67bc004408c3889b9"― Siempre tan positiva vos, déjame soñar un poco./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0b8a539d3c16c53208cbbb3b6caceb81"― En vez de sueño para mí sería una pesadilla. Ya estamos por llegar a la terminal./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0b8a539d3c16c53208cbbb3b6caceb81" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="865d2a899e6a18660a9e56e85659f064"Una vez en la terminal de la Cinta Transportadora, pasamos por las máquinas de registro (estas se encuentran en todos los edificios de X) donde debemos apoyar nuestra muñeca derecha en la que tenemos el rango marcado (N, O, E y S, según donde uno pertenezca). Las maquinas escanean nuestro rango y registra el horario, etapa y tiempo en el cual ingresamo también cuando salimos de esta. Una vez registradas, caminamos hacia la tribuna, mejor dicho corrimos./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="865d2a899e6a18660a9e56e85659f064" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="e1cd8e7f5ef1818c8fa149f1a29af971"― Hela, que te parece una última carrera hasta la tribuna./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="6e2fbb5839df9535df697e5b261170cf"― Estaba pensando lo mismo, dale. Listo, es sus marcas, ya./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="6e2fbb5839df9535df697e5b261170cf" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="c1ce30e29f2529c54731d7e7acf1954f"Salimos corriendo hacia la tribuna, siempre le ganaba a Hela pero por esta vez la deje ganar. Corriendo hacia la tribuna, nos encontramos con nuestro mejor amigo Ian un chico de ojos marrones claros, pelo castaño y perfecto, no porque me parezca atractivo sino porque todo le sale bien; tiene la mejor puntuación de la clase, todos sabemos que seguramente sea aprendiz de Cónsul y tal vez después llegar a ser Pater Máximum. Siempre sabe todas las respuestas, en un principio de chicos solo me juntaba con él para que me ayude con las lecciones de las clases, pero con el tiempo nos hicimos grandes amigos junto con Hela. Y ahí estaba a unos metros de nosotras, relatando a gritos nuestra carrera./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="c1ce30e29f2529c54731d7e7acf1954f" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="94f7cb51a153e3f39463624b53f13f5c"― Siendo las 9:20 am, de la tercera etapa y tiempo de mañana; Hela y Mina realizan su última carrera hacia la Tribuna. Parece que una vez más Mina va a ganar esta carrera, pero esperen Hela toma impulso y lleva ventaja. La primera en tocar mi mano será la ganadora. Y si, es un milagro Hela toco mi mano primero y es la ganadora./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="94f7cb51a153e3f39463624b53f13f5c" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5a260e3e36b7e694a8502b18c9cfe871"Y bueno como dije antes, esta vez la deje ganar a Hela. Lo único que espero es que no se haya dado cuenta. Igual como buena competidora termine la carrera y toque la mano de Ian, pero en ese momento lo agarre y lo tire conmigo al pasto y nos empezamos a empujar, yo le hacía cosquillas cosa que él no soportaba. Hela se paró en frente nuestro y haciéndose la madura nos dijo./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5a260e3e36b7e694a8502b18c9cfe871" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="6ee7b18f41a29ecbe5e3d888c5f9ff98"― Chicos basta, ya estamos grandes/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="7bdbb0c2d75d4febb62cfeb496b0b94a"― Si Mina cortemos con estas pavadas Hela tiene razón. Hela ayúdame a levantarme./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="7bdbb0c2d75d4febb62cfeb496b0b94a" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="8108db5936d88f77c817a26a6e97078b"Hela le da la mano a Ian para ayudarlo y en ese momento agarro su brazo y la tiro junto a nosotros y entre Ian y yo le empezamos a hacer cosquillas. Después de un rato quedamos los tres recostados en el pasto mirando al cielo en un silencio absoluto, solo se escuchaban las respiraciones nuestras. Pero Ian que es el rey del silencio, y esto lo digo de manera sarcástica porque es imposible hacer callar a Ian; interrumpe la ausencia de sonidos./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="8108db5936d88f77c817a26a6e97078b" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="8895518de507eba26f77b38183fde3a7"― Están listas chicas para ser jóvenes adultas y ejercer su función con determinación, eficacia y orgullo (imitando la voz del Pater Máximum)./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="e4b4127ced75415c0448bd2ee00a7215"― Cállate Ian, solo de pensar que esas mismas palabras vamos a escuchar dentro de unas horas pero dichas por el Pater Máximum me pone nerviosa./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="018581bcd68184a4f36f9570f634aaf3"― A vos sola te da nervios Hela, a mí no y creo que a Mina tampoco, ¿o si Mina?/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="f6c317d3aa0bbfe67591635b76081273"― Ajam, no tengo nervios más bien una mezcla de emociones que no sé cómo explicar./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="a6cd068f0566a23c43e2429d6b34fb70"― Si para vos es fácil decirlo Ian, porque es ya sabido que función te va a tocar. En cambio yo y Mina no estamos seguras/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="72a45bfc61171d700443644e4dc93144"― En eso tiene razón Hela, vos ya sabes que te va a tocar. Ahora yo no sabré qué pero sí sé que quisiera ser/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="79b8045450943de0f17a373b1f31b913"― Sí, a ver ¿qué rol te gustaría desempeñar?/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="2d57ffa339a4a9542142ae1ac5f02cf0"Me dice Ian, con esa tonada media sobrante que tiene a veces./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="072ec1a67b2c3ad58cf3b6ffcc6cad9b"― Quiero ser una Protentium/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0c05c332de446f47db5388a9bb4b9791"Le respondo de manera firme y segura./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="a48280e03e0add298967f4e22824cb4e"― Si lo sé, está loca Ian yo pensé lo mismo cuando me lo dijo en el viaje/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="b01345de1f469083c71f7ac723cb297e"― jajaja, afirmativo nuestra amiga se volvió loca Hela (Riéndose junto con Hela de lo que dije)./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="b01345de1f469083c71f7ac723cb297e" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="62dbbf56c594a4cb2a1e78a5c13e2c96"Para ellos podía ser una locura pero para mí no, si Titán fue una excepción en miles por qué yo no podría ser otra excepción. Nos levantamos del pasto y caminamos hacia la entrada de la Tribuna. Seguimos hablando del tema hasta entrar a nuestro curso./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="62dbbf56c594a4cb2a1e78a5c13e2c96" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="2f4d13afd252d9ba320963d84a3ae522"― Qué te reís, puede ser que me toque lo que quiera, después de todo la asignación de rol no está condicionada por el deseo de uno./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="8b33ce8932451869cd47f5d00b5d3eb7"― Si, en eso tenes razón pero si prestaras atención a las lecciones, sabrías que un 50% está condicionado por el rol de tus papás, un 30% por la isla donde vivís, un 10% por las lecciones, un 5% por los deseos y el otro 5% por preferencia del Pater Máximum. Así que podes confiar en tus 5% de deseo Mina. Jajaja/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="9359b49c256796cd8f34f6b73d716ecf"― Cállate sabelotodo, tendría un 10% mira si el Pater Máximum quiere que sea Protentium./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="aa0849e4ef06c16b5ce82bb0bec60fc8"Le digo a Ian media molesta y pegándole en el brazo de manera amistosa./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="456bfb1f4e77e7bcc38338632416276e"― Ahora sí, confirmado, Mina estás loca y me preocupa/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="358cbb00e6022826425e2bb24b4e1429"― Concuerdo con Hela, estás loca jajaja/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="358cbb00e6022826425e2bb24b4e1429" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="fe7fe49f1ff36e5f6ae7f4e0d330f26b"A pesar de que me molesto al principio, me termine riendo. Después de todo son mis mejores amigos y no me puedo enojar con ellos. En fin, a las 09:30 entramos a la Tribuna, fuimos a nuestro curso y la Mantra de la educación nos dio nuestra puntuación final./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="fe7fe49f1ff36e5f6ae7f4e0d330f26b" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="96c23c1eaf938925913cd1c5eaf3e606"― Bueno chicos y chicas, después de 12 años de lecciones sabrán su puntuación final. Alan puntuación final 8, Ámbar puntuación final 7, Gopal puntación final 8, Debí puntación final de 6, Valencia puntación final de 8, Noam puntación final de 5 [...] (La Mantra seguía diciendo la puntación, Hela quedo con 8 y Ian con puntación de 10) Mina puntación de 9./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="96c23c1eaf938925913cd1c5eaf3e606" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="8a7155cffdccfc6950f090e5c5f27096"Ahí estaba, ya sabía mi puntación final, pero mucho no me importo seguía pensando en lo que me dijo Titán y en ser Protentium como él para poder conocer a un salvaje./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="8a7155cffdccfc6950f090e5c5f27096" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="fdf7ab29adbe6559d9d90ac8a13df1c6"― En fin, ya todos tienen su puntuación final. Simplemente quería felicitarlos, hoy van a pasar a una nueva etapa de su vida donde a cada uno se le asignaran su rol. Sin importar que les toque tienen que saber que todos somos útiles para que la paz y el equilibrio se mantenga. Les deseo un muy Feliz día del Goriarca a todos ustedes. Ya se pueden retirar, los veo en la ceremonia./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="fdf7ab29adbe6559d9d90ac8a13df1c6" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="459dd58bc60533fa05af6c0b1a6fb851"Y así fue mi último día en la Tribuna, al menos eso espero porque no me gustaría que me asignaran el rol de Mantra de la Educación. Salimos con Ian y Hela de la Tribuna y nos dirigimos a los Polos para comprar con Hela los vestidos nuestros y ayudarlo a Ian a vestirse bien, porque no tiene muy buen sentido del gusto al momento de comprarse ropa. Ya eran las 10:30 am, de la tercera etapa y tiempo de mañana, ya habíamos comprado lo que necesitábamos y cada uno se fue a su Domus, para ir a la ceremonia junto a su familia./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="459dd58bc60533fa05af6c0b1a6fb851" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="250a5ca6cee7a4bd2294cd9ad89be04d"Llego a mi Domus y veo el automóvil de mi papá estacionado en la entrada./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ba34c1094182eed13c831d3a22834fed"― Sistema abrir puerta/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="4626b7ad57e684ba98c6575c99710958"― ABRIENDO PUERTA ―/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="4626b7ad57e684ba98c6575c99710958" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="7cd4b3bbf04cfd7873d55bd7cf998f78"Entre corriendo, salude a mi papá apurada y subí a mi cuarto a ponerme el vestido para la ceremonia. Una vez lista, al bajar las escaleras con mi vestido blanco de lino fino estaba mi papá con mi mamá abrazados y mirándome con mucha ternura./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="7cd4b3bbf04cfd7873d55bd7cf998f78" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="78da756007975faa5600443851f91760"― Mi nena creció, parece ayer cuando venias corriendo a abrazarme y pedías que te suba a mis hombros, y tu mamá gritaba porque decía que te podías lastimar./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="32a90b7a00f7c47a84b5bc1b59e21247"― Bueno, es que en ese momento era muy chiquita y flaquita; en cambio mírala ahora amor, nuestra hija es toda una joven adulta/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="bad5a04070eae616e4206972108622fb"(cuando se ponen a recordar cosas de antes me pongo roja)/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="9f999420ce2ad93f591cc57c28676e03"― Bueno basta, mucha charla pero no me dijeron si me queda bien el vestido/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="a5222006aea4b3d3fcc23b78ea8a6780"― Te queda hermoso hija, me haces acordar a tu mamá cuando la conocí, era como vos, en ese tiempo usaba su hermoso pelo castaño claro suelto sobre sus hombros además sus ojos celestes que te hipnotizaban, igual que vos./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="a5222006aea4b3d3fcc23b78ea8a6780" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="1240225fb6aaf2f96438667feabb92f3"Ya me parecía raro que no me comparaba con mi mamá, es que me parezco mucho a ella cuando era joven adulta en cuanto al color de pelo, ojos y físico; ahora en la personalidad no tenemos nada en común porque yo soy más rebelde y mi mamá tan estructural./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="1240225fb6aaf2f96438667feabb92f3" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="21032f22b011668e4909a95e9382d461"― Bueno pero tu papá no se quedaba atrás, él también tenía lo suyo, su pelo rubio y ojos café que me enamoro desde que lo vi/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="125cfd036adc0297d0e14dafa4c92c06"Mi papá besa a mi mamá y yo pongo cara de ¿Por qué hacen esto frente mío?/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="c6de255657eb0965a89cc5f2d878493f"― Bueno basta, muy linda su demostración de amor pero vamos que no quiero llegar tarde/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="37edbe7da384b6ea5e763ca02d6c8c53"― Esta bien hija, pero antes con tu mamá tenemos algo para darte./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="37edbe7da384b6ea5e763ca02d6c8c53" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="f2bd3c0a19dfe64a7b198afcc8dd8fbb"En ese momento mi papá saca de su bolsillo una cajita y me la da. La abro y había un hermoso collar blanco con un amuleto redondo de muchos tonos color azul en la parte delantera y detrás tenia inscripto una frase: "Aluvión, agua viva que corre y renueva". La verdad que me encanto el regalo, mamá me ayudo a ponérmelo y mientras lo hacía me dijo./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="f2bd3c0a19dfe64a7b198afcc8dd8fbb" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="9316430ee40c297e381be89736d2c9d0"― Este amuleto es muy importante, tus abuelos se lo dieron a tu papá cuando entro en los 18 años de edad claro que no en forma de collar porque era hombre. Nosotros lo mandamos a perfeccionar para que lo uses./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0256fe31ddeb85e6b62b493fd36b3d17"― Si era obvio, no me lo imaginaba a papá con un collar el día de su asignación de rol jajaja/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="52073905ee4d1739177476377863c344"― Jajaja Si hubiera sido un poco ridículo y vergonzoso para mi gusto. De la misma manera que me lo dieron mis papás por tradición yo se lo di a tu mamá al casarnos, ahora te lo damos a vos como collar y esperamos que vos se lo des a tu futuro esposo y juntos a su primer hijo./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="2de3595f63867a464441227e893fd3ee"― Gracias Má, gracias Pá./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="6537309c06e075a7ceccb6ed862b939b"Los abrace y me quede mirando el amuleto concentradamente./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="d6b9f8bde6d10d522fbf673ed221e705"― Bueno Mina, vamos a la ceremonia no vaya a ser que lleguemos tarde./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="45ee2d15b32d66c66ca41f498f883338"― Dale vamos Pá. (Lo agarre a mi papá del brazo y me lo lleve)./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="cc8304f4eda41b561d01b53f32764742"― Si vayan ustedes nomas yo me quedo acá (reprocha mamá por celos lo que no la agarre a ella)./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="1bea00bf339539bdda54f49a693a3b9f"― Vos también Má. (Volviendo y tomándola de la mano). Sistema abrir puerta/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="d9241b87bffd73126c268f6ca685b050"― ABRIENDO PUERTA ―/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="d9241b87bffd73126c268f6ca685b050" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="694c8fa680de8dd9622fb081618279f4"Y ahí estaba, yendo a la ceremonia de asignación de roles junto a mis papas, ellos que me vieron crecer todo este tiempo. El collar que me regalaron con el amuleto era hermoso y género que eso que sentía desde la mañana, ese conjunto de sentimientos raros, aquella mezcla entre nervios y ansiedad; se terminara y quedara en calma. No creo en la magia pero el collar parecía ser mágico, no porque tuviera poderes ni nada solo por el estilo, simplemente por su belleza, esos tonos de azul intenso te atrapaban y trasmitían paz./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="b12e3b030fee841ab4040aa830eca5b7"Como dije anteriormente ahí estaba yendo a la ceremonia de asignación de roles en el automóvil de mi papá. Cruzamos las cabinas de registro donde cada uno de nosotros apoyo su muñeca registrando el horario, etapa y tiempo en el cual salimos de N rumbo a X. Yo estaba sentada en la parte trasera del automóvil mirando por la ventana los otros vehículos que iban por la autopista a la ceremonia. Entrando a X nuevamente nos registramos en las cabinas, pero esta vez grabando el horario, etapa y tiempo de ingreso a X. De chica esta acción de registrar cada movimiento no era más que un simple juego, ahora se trasformó en algo molesto pero de adulto se vuelve algo cotidiano sin importancia./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="b12e3b030fee841ab4040aa830eca5b7" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="eed225438f53b8945c5e00d1a53a7fab"Estacionamos el automóvil en el estacionamiento de la magistratura, al menos nosotros podemos hacer eso porque mis papas ejercen su rol ahí. Una vez en la magistratura fuimos al patio central. El patio central tiene en el centro cuatro plataformas (una por N, E, O y S) en la cual se posicionan según su rango los jóvenes que ingresan a los 18 años de edad y están listos para desempeñar un rol. Frente a esta plataforma se encuentra la Mesa de los Pater, acá están sentados todos los Pater. En los laterales a estos se encuentran las plateas (una por N, E, O y S), donde se posicionan el resto de las personas./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="29d879db53ac9d69c767733729684ede"Después de estacionar el auto abrace a mis papás, ellos me desearon suerte y nos dividimos. Yo me dirigí al sector de espera de los de N y mis papás a la platea de N ubicada detrás de la mesa de los Pater. Los primeros en ingresar al patio son los de S, luego los de E y O, y por últimos nosotros los de N. En una fila fuimos entrando al patio y nos posicionamos en la plataforma, cada uno sobre su atributo inscripto en la plataforma. Ahí estaba yo, junto a mis dos mejores amigos sobre la plataforma de N esperando que el Pater Máximum dé comienzo a la ceremonia./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="29d879db53ac9d69c767733729684ede" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="3fed774203bbc2e97e718c37c53bf7f7"― Por favor silencio,/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="2f72b480628f1068b72bee2b55937dcd"Dice el Pater Máximum parándose y con las manos en alto/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="26eb54e44cdd73461a1a887d00bda01f"― Muchas gracias. Siendo las 11:30 horas del 24 de la tercera etapa, tiempo mañana damos por iniciado la celebración por el día del "Goriarca" y la ceremonia de asignación de roles. (Aplausos de las plateas). En esta ocasión celebramos el aniversario número 1976 recordando una vez más el inicio del sistema que rige actualmente, un sistema que crearon nuestros antepasados con el único objetivo de mantener la paz y el equilibrio./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="26eb54e44cdd73461a1a887d00bda01f" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="00430e7fbaa856bf225c2bddd3eac5fa"Mientras el Pater Máximum hablaba nuevamente mis nervios volvieron, mis manos comenzaron a transpirar, solo deseaba que terminaría./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="00430e7fbaa856bf225c2bddd3eac5fa" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="439bc60fe82616520abdd28340e005d6"― El día de hoy como todos los años nuestros nuevos jóvenes adultos recibirán su función la cual deberán ejercer con determinación, eficacia y orgullo. Desde los 6 años de edad han realizado diferentes lecciones en sus Tribunas correspondientes obteniendo una calificación final, eso sumado los deseos personales, el rango y función de sus familiares condicionara el rol a desempeñar por cada uno de ustedes. Nuestro sistema ya fue analizando todos estos factores y ha dado una resolución final que a continuación conoceremos./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="87abb404e83c736133c873f8c6b40da9"Ya estaba cada vez más cerca el momento, los primeros en recibir su función son los habitantes de S y el encargado de dárselo es el Pater Minum./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="87abb404e83c736133c873f8c6b40da9" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="f06ee05b9bc6379b7a452095b25e028a"― Que comience la celebración del Día del Goriarca y la ceremonia de asignación de roles. (dice el Pater Máximum)/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="f06ee05b9bc6379b7a452095b25e028a" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="f311061ce1f5b5b8aeec79b21e6c0a97"Todos en las plateas se pusieron de pie y aplaudieron, mientras de estas mismas salían miles y miles de papeles de todos los colores. El Pater Máximum se sentó y el Pater Minum se paró haciendo acallar a las plateas con sus brazos estirados a sus costados, con las palmas hacia abajo y haciendo un movimiento de arriba hacia abajo. Poco a poco las plateas fueron silenciándose, mientras los papelitos descendían y decoraban todo el suelo del patio central de la magistratura. Una vez todos en silencio esté hablo./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="f311061ce1f5b5b8aeec79b21e6c0a97" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="a958ecfa1a3f0c5d78722ff7de8855e3"― Como máximo representante de la isla S tengo el honor de asignar a cada uno de sus habitantes el rol a desempeñar/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="a958ecfa1a3f0c5d78722ff7de8855e3" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="f0b6c149d159e43adcee81c3656edb91"Fue llamando por el atributo a cada uno de los jóvenes de S, muchos de ellos asignados a la función de Proles y Producios, perdiendo la esperanza de ascender de rango. Otros fueron asignados a ser Civitias, Augures y Mantras, ascendiendo de rango pero con pena por tener que dejar a su familia de lado, ya comenzaba a verse las lágrimas en los rostros de muchas madres, suerte tenían aquellos que se les asignaba ser Protentium en su propia Isla ascendiendo de rango pero pudiendo aunque sea ver a su familia, aunque estos fueron 2 casos./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="934768ab1f22f54b500c1c5794a2fdf2"Era el turno de los de E y O, los Pater Medium comenzaron a asignar los roles. Al igual que en S muchos ascendieron de rango y otros descendieron, cada asignación se veía seguida de grandes aplausos o silencios rotundos. Ya era inevitable, mi momento estaba próximo. Nuevamente el Pater Máximum se levanta siendo el representante de N, su voz eleva alto por todo el patio central llamando al primero por su atributo, y comenzando a asignar los roles./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="934768ab1f22f54b500c1c5794a2fdf2" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="22ca61651e17bbd436c3c4ff274b19e2"―Thian: aprendiz de Pretor/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="7a8e7673aa3487d00ffb193b6e129f23"Ese fue el primero y continúo/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="f1658ea449588284692feba5427290c1"― Isa: Mantra de la Salud/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="a636bb1d250a171b0963c222941458bd"― Namibia: PAX/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="d9c86b167b4f96bfce969407f8842797"― Ian (mis ojos miraron rápidamente a mi amigo y encontraron su mirada también, nos miramos mutuamente y sin filtro de por medio continuado a su atributo la función fue asignada) aprendiz de Cónsul (al oír eso parecía como si el alma de Ian volvió a su cuerpo, sus cara se llenó de alegría al igual que la mía, la de sus papás y la de Hela)./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="9d8915a0c5aebf08d1797142c74dc354"―Simón: Protentium/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="9d8915a0c5aebf08d1797142c74dc354" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="3abb41d472873bf552e47599887c2ecb"Hela estaba pálida, se notaba que estaba muy nerviosa. Pero poco pasaría porque fue la siguiente./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="3abb41d472873bf552e47599887c2ecb" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="da8a94b43ee9cb289731b1430964803b"― Hela: aprendiz de Pretor/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="da8a94b43ee9cb289731b1430964803b" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="9d6a8d50029df0e06d273412952c9559"El color volvió a su piel; se veía conforme con su rol, su sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Y yo pensaba: mis dos mejores amigos ya fueron asignados solo faltaba yo./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="8ad3d91a5cc6ca56fdb24c6d64474226"No miraba al frente, solo miraba hacia la plataforma bajo mis pies buscando no sé qué en este, abre leído mi atributo más de 30 veces. En realidad solo trataba de no estar nerviosa, mis ojos exploraron todos los calzados sobre la plataforma./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="8ad3d91a5cc6ca56fdb24c6d64474226" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="8de32c2cdbda49c7b815d6a32de2bb88"― Mina [...]/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="8de32c2cdbda49c7b815d6a32de2bb88" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="85c37380909f461d389e6bbec2a95c33"En ese momento me sentía yo sola en medio de la plataforma, no podía ni siquiera dirigir la mirada hacia mis papás o mis amigos, jamás pensé que podía pensar tantas cosas en unos segundos "Con ser una simple PAX de N me conformo", "No quiero perder a mi amigos y mucho menos a mi familia", "¿Qué pasa si desciendo de rango"? Levante la mirada y me encontré con la del Pater Máximum. Mi mano izquierda estaba aferrada al amuleto en mi collar. Esos segundos me parecieron una eternidad, pero llego al fin./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="85c37380909f461d389e6bbec2a95c33" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ec594453e755a3c618edc16611a91e9f"― [...] Aprendiz de Pretor/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="b7d02b64f9e47354bf0b62bf4c2cd954" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ae8164751319857a49f73977367eeee5"Al escuchar eso me vino como una sensación de desmayo, mis sentidos que hasta el momento se encontraban paralizados empezaron a reaccionar, los oídos fueron los primero en despertar al escuchar los aplausos, mis ojos dirigieron la mirada a mis papás y encontraron sus sonrisas, luego buscando entre los demás sobre la plataforma encontré la cara de Ian sonriéndome y guiñando el ojo derecho, un poco más adelante esta Hela sonriéndome como nunca antes, al verla me contagio la sonrisa./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ae8164751319857a49f73977367eeee5" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ae8164751319857a49f73977367eeee5"En ese momento me di cuenta, de que no solo no descendí de rango, sino que iba a compartir esta nueva etapa junto a mi mejor amiga. Nuevamente vuelvo a mirar a mis papás, en esta segunda vez me di cuenta que iba a ser Pretor como mi papá, que iba a estar 6 horas diarias junto a él. Llevo mis ojos hacia el frente y veo al Pater Máximum sonriéndome. Pero todo parecía muy perfecto, hasta que también me di cuenta que no se dio lo de ser Protentium, por un segundo me sentí frustrada pero aun asi la felicidad fue más fuerte. Ya no había vuelta atrás, soy una Aprendiz de Pretor./div 


	3. Parte 2: El Protentium Mayor

div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="47a2e569883e6e118fff16511bfafcb1"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Parte 2: "El Protentium Mayor"/span/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="8df6fbcc43d31d99e5112eb009ed8a2d"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /span/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="438675434c0e813b91ed86fe99d3002e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"A/spanntes cuando era pequeña junto a Hela jugábamos a que yo era una Pretor como mi papá y ella Gens como su mamá. Juntábamos toda la ropa posible y fingíamos que ella tenía su gran comercio de ropa, el comercio con la mejor ropa y la más cara de todo X. Pasábamos horas jugando, ella mostrándome que prendas podía yo comprar para la ceremonia de asignación de rol de mi hijo. Aquello parecía tan lejano, pero tan actual a la vez porque de algo estaba segura y es que momentos como aquellos de la infancia junto a mi mejor amiga no se acabarían; después de todo ambas somos aprendices de Pretor./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="438675434c0e813b91ed86fe99d3002e" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="eb7975d790bcbb6d75816a392b2eb1c1"La verdad es que no lo podía creer nunca estuvo en mi mente de que terminaría siendo Pretor como mi papá, teniendo tantas alternativas por un momento ya daba por asumido que sería como mi mamá pero no fue así. Una vez asignado mi rol la ceremonia continua, el Pater Máximum siguió dando a conocer el rol de los que faltaban. Terminada la ceremonia de asignación de roles donde ya todos sabían que función debían cumplir, cada uno se dirigió hacia las plateas correspondientes con sus familiares./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="eb7975d790bcbb6d75816a392b2eb1c1" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0ec9ca39669736080cfd7def440c1dc9"Ahí estaba yo, subiendo las escaleras de la platea de N, hasta la quinta fila empezando de abajo para arriba donde estaban mis papas. La primera en abrazarme fue mi mamá que con lágrimas de emoción en los ojos solo me dijo./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0ec9ca39669736080cfd7def440c1dc9" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="77cd6786202c346c8c13388429703ed0"― Mi amor que feliz que estoy de que te quedaras con nosotros/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="4842324d86b13615a1dae3a4931ac361"― Bueno Má ya está, ya paso, acá estoy no descendí de rango/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="4842324d86b13615a1dae3a4931ac361" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="a7577aaeecaa293308cb8ced08c70aba"Palmeando su espalda para calmarla. Una vez despegada de mi mamá, mi papá estaba parado junto a ella del lado izquierdo. Su sonrisa era enorme, nunca lo había visto tan feliz./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0e8e0ea3198ea00859637248bee15272"Yo estaba parada frente a él esperando un abrazo pero el solo tendió su brazo para darme la mano y me dijo:/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0e8e0ea3198ea00859637248bee15272" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="235ab6ff6088afd8ec6b6e4255426912"― Bienvenida señorita a Hela./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="235ab6ff6088afd8ec6b6e4255426912" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="6a333e5df535d7ce5b1dbada399878aa"Solo me dijo "Bienvenida" por el hecho de que ahora soy una futura Pretor como él. Me quede quieta por un momento. Para no ser irrespetuosa con mi papá también tendí mi brazo y le di la mano; pero en ese momento me tomo fuerte de la mano y me empujó hacia él dándome un abrazo bien fuerte. Ya me parecía raro que no me abrazara, además era lo que esperaba. Sus brazos rodearon mi cuerpo y los míos el suyo como cuando era pequeña./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="6a333e5df535d7ce5b1dbada399878aa" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="f739738bd65679b4ddce6c01e963f9aa"― Gracias Pá, te quiero mucho (le dije al oído)/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="34d43c6d1632c6a61ab80645c5a86dfe"― De nada mi vida, yo no te quiero, te amo. (Me dice él al oído)/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="34d43c6d1632c6a61ab80645c5a86dfe" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="1e697804b029d3df349b9c87fab0bb9e"En fin una vez junto a mis papás el festejo por el día del Goriarca continúo y seguía con la ceremonia de Unión civil, en esta ocasión los Pater unen en matrimonio a las nuevas parejas de cada isla. La Unión Civil solo se puede dar de las siguientes maneras: por amor verdadero es decir cuando los novios deciden contraer matrimonio, también puede ser por elección de sus papás (estos acuerdan el casamiento de su hijo/a con el de otra familia cuando estos entran en los 18 años de vida) o por elección del Pater Máximum (esto casi no sucede). La Unión Civil se permite siempre y cuando ambos pertenezcan a la misma Isla a excepción de los d (uno de O puede estar con una de E y viceversa) o también otro caso muy raro es si el Pater Máximum decide establecer una Unión Civil entre dos personas de diferente rango. Una vez terminada esta ceremonia comienza la tercera que es el nombramiento de los niños de 6 años que comienzas sus lecciones en las Tribunas correspondientes, entre ellos estaba el hermano menor de Ian./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="1e697804b029d3df349b9c87fab0bb9e" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="91c5b6c5fed0e1dbedf72f04df312fe6"Por último cerrando el festejo del Día del Goriarca inicia la ceremonia llamada "Naciturus" donde se anuncia la llegada de nuevos bebes. Cada Pater comienza a llamar a las parejas que serán futuros papás. Aplausos y sonrisas por todos lados, después de todo siempre la llegada de un bebe alegra a la gente. Ya casi está por terminar la ceremonia del "Naciturus" y con esta el festejo por el día del Goriarca./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="91c5b6c5fed0e1dbedf72f04df312fe6" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="b7a994ad8cf6f78cc5f961fa4c653cf2"― Elíseo y Rous (Dice el Pater Máximum)/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="b7a994ad8cf6f78cc5f961fa4c653cf2" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="7ea8ed8cba1a4d94a0af26cbce3218e1"¿Qué? No puede ser, esos son los atributos de mis papas, quede congelada y antes de que reaccionara mis papas ya estaban bajando de la platea para recibir el babero otorgado por el Pater Máximum siendo este un símbolo que representa la próxima llegada de un nuevo bebe por nacer. Es decir, mi mamá estaba esperando un hijo o en otras palabras yo iba a tener un hermano; y si no me equivoco cuando digo hermano porque ya sé que es varón por el color celeste del babero, de lo contrario sería rosa en el caso de ser mujer. Todos aplaudieron yo por lo impactada no pude, solo me quede quieta viendo como el Pater Máximum entregaba el babero a mis papás./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="7ea8ed8cba1a4d94a0af26cbce3218e1" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="240bd177d22a651ffcf0ca362c833d16"Ahí venían de regreso a la platea con el babero en mano, llegando a mí, ambos me miraron pero yo seguía helada./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="240bd177d22a651ffcf0ca362c833d16" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="81dcfbeb8bf645e03e3726ae32fc3a49"― Teo, su atributo será Teo/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="81dcfbeb8bf645e03e3726ae32fc3a49" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="a688ee01a0aa8edcf17f2b12874e09f8"Dijo mi mamá mostrándome el babero donde está el atributo escrito de un celeste más intenso que el del babero en sí./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="a688ee01a0aa8edcf17f2b12874e09f8" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="2472fc52f2a83c2dce488bbc0d057c58"Inmediatamente reaccione y rompí en llanto pero de emoción y alegría. Abrace a mi mamá y después a mi papá./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="2472fc52f2a83c2dce488bbc0d057c58" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="6f14d34b8ea60df9e877accbce189319"― Siendo las 15:00 horas del 24 de la tercera etapa tiempo tarde damos por finalizado la celebración número 1976 del día del Goriarca. A partir de mañana entrara en vigencia el entrenamiento de los nuevos jóvenes adultos con sus respectivos instructores del rol que les asigno y las lecciones a los nuevos niños en las tribunas correspondientes. Muchas gracias a todos./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="6f14d34b8ea60df9e877accbce189319" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="895568bbc8731a7692836fb822a67ca3"Aplausos y más papelitos de colores salían de las distintas plateas; esas habían sido las últimas palabras del Pater Máximum anunciando el fin de la celebración. Poco a poco el patio principal se fue vaciando. Bajamos de la platea y antes de salir por la puerta de acceso al patio el Pater Máximum se acerca a nosotros para felicitar a mis papás por el nuevo bebe en camino (mi papá tenía una buena amistad con el Pater Máximum) también me felicito a mí y me dijo:/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="895568bbc8731a7692836fb822a67ca3" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="b3c0b6132b861862dd54565529fc4fe4"― Hubieras sido muy buena Cónsul o Mantra de la educación, pero me decidí por Pretor porque en ese lugar vas a poder prepararte. Hasta siempre. (después de esas palabras se alejo)/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="8d3d896f237bb4d3e85d1ed01dd445aa"Por un momento quede perpleja, no lograba entender que me quiso decir el Pater Máximum o mejor dicho no quería entenderlo. Al parecer por lo que interprete fue que: lo que el sistema de elección de rol tenía pensado para mí era ser una aprendiz de Cónsul o Mantra de la educación. Pero aun así el Pater Máximum opto por elegir mi función, decidió que sea una aprendiz Pretor./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="8d3d896f237bb4d3e85d1ed01dd445aa" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="74fb9a2bd00f6d749f22d2d61c74b7ed"No respondí nada al Pater Máximum, quede callada y me fui junto a mis papas al estacionamiento para buscar el vehículo e irnos al Domus. En el viaje de regreso no hable ni siquiera una palabra con mis papas y para evitar que ellos me hablaran cerré mis ojos como si estuviera dormida. Una vez llegados al Domus solo dije a mis papas que estaba cansada y quería dormir un rato. Me dirigí a mi cuarto, me saque el vestido y me puse el pijama, después me tire en la cama boca arriba mirando al techo pensando en que me quiso decir el Pater Máximum cuando me dijo "En ese lugar vas a poder prepararte", osea de qué me tengo que preparar, fue algo que quedo revoloteando en mi cabeza todo el viaje; prepararme de qué o para qué, si yo veo a mi papá y sé que su función es aburridísima. También algo muy raro fue que él eligiera mi rol, por qué motivo pensó que yo podía ser una Pretor, qué vio en mi para ser puesta en esa función./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0c010d346e0f75e26e3711ea7c8ab7a1"Las turbinas de las compuertas hicieron el mismo ruido de todos los días al abrirse pero eso no me movió ni un pelo, seguí durmiendo hasta que el sistema inteligente del Domus me despertó./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="2f7fe7737dad4e275fbc84724674c998"― PROYECTANDO IMAGEN Y EMITIENDO AUDIO DESDE EL COMEDOR/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="120dfbe1e63407f1f62647e600f39483"Ahí estaba mi papá a través de un holograma en mi pieza despertándome a gritos./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="b7d02b64f9e47354bf0b62bf4c2cd954" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="4dd26863f909232d53ba9c2ba7241086"― Mina, vamos arriba que es tiempo de despertar en una hora tenemos que estar en la Magistratura para el inicio de tu capacitación como Pretor. Así que dale levántate. Ah y mira que María te preparo el desayuno./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="8c681ed364627097a517bfb44b3437f4"― Bueno Pá ya bajo, pero primero podes dejar de proyectarte que me tengo que vestir./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="282764ba0df6bf7f91dda1351256ce66"― Bueno, pero apúrate si no en 15 minutos subo yo personalmente./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="07a4e238b2e95f03a58715db2a2df00f"―TRANSMISIÓN TERMINADA/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="07a4e238b2e95f03a58715db2a2df00f" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="aa8aba524723fde5b5a4d4c2a033479c"Me senté en la cama y me estire como es de costumbre todas las mañana, una vez levantada fui a tocador me cepille los dientes y me arregle el pelo. Cuando llego el momento de vestirme sentía que no tenía nada de ropa que ponerme, osea como se viste una Pretor o mejor dicho una aprendiz de Pretor; revolví todos los cajones del ropero, me probé casi toda la ropa que tenía y solo me conforme con un pantalón negro y una remera color salmón, pero algo me faltaba y ya me había probado toda mi ropa así que otra opción no tenía. Fui a la pieza de mis papas y revolví la ropa de mi mamá y encontré colgado en una percha una hermosa campera de jean color negra y me la puse. Baje al comedor y ahí estaban mis papas desayunando y detrás de ellos María que estaba terminando de prepararme el desayuno./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="aa8aba524723fde5b5a4d4c2a033479c" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="cd49c57f6db4c7e9faaf0334b8093745"― Y, qué le parece ¿como estoy?/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="b238b1092ba28ec65fc7143bd324d7fb"― Estas divina mi amor, ¿ pero esa campera no es mía?/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="56196d58c0e5d9034ff9a38475d5c84e"― No, ahora es de Mina es decir mía jajaja. Total vos nunca las usas, de hecho nunca te la vi puesta Má./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="b9d02e78bcb7622e00629523c1eb19b6"― Y porque es vieja esa campera, es de cuando era aún más joven que ahora./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="30d7da0d85acae4e83877013e9ca6188"― A entonces es por eso que me queda perfecta, es de cuando tenían unos kilos [...]/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="b928e38777a3a2a4f3c0c0c56f0cb134"― Ojo con lo que estás diciendo que me enojo y no te doy nada eh./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ac6c80a5d69ca980b9658caa10f8a290"― Bueno era un chiste nomas, entonces me la regalas/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="bb587ef5bb834f34786f7648fcb5dd61"― Si es tuya, pero dale vení sentate a desayunar/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="bb587ef5bb834f34786f7648fcb5dd61" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="f69c8122c70d156aff186742dbd6de84"Me senté del lado de la mesa frente a mis padres, mientras María me alcanza el desayuno./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="f69c8122c70d156aff186742dbd6de84" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="45e13887c82a4af5fe35ac003c9af8b8"― Um, muy lindo como te vestiste pero con ese peinado no podes ir (me dice mi papá señalándome con una tostada en la mano y después mordiendo un pedazo)/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="a3fb56eff3a6cdee937cd407ff970a47"― Por qué, donde dice que no puedo ir con el pelo suelto (tomo un sorbo del jugo de naranja que María me había preparado)/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="e85fa10ae0cdea9311bd12d1d556e2b8"― Mina (traga el pedazo de tostada que aún tenía en la boca), eso lo tenes que saber de las lecciones de la Tribuna, en las reglas de un aprendiz de Pretor dice en el artículo cinco que "en el caso de ser una aprendiz de pretor no deberá usar cabello suelto en la Magistratura"./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="f440ccd0f0bfe003ced7831d97b16ba3"― Bueno, Pá no me acuerdo (muerdo la punta de una medialuna)./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="60c4bbada06a50bb694278fe3b7604d4"― Esta bien, por eso mismo te hago acordar./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="685f56bd66b1c4c82cb74a3a425d2a10"― Bueno me hago un rodete entonces, ahí vengo voy arreglarme el pelo./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="17ba4c026ab30e45aaf42bd497a130a9"― Mina pero no desayunaste casi nada./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="636db423eb461c58d59ba4de37b8bd35"― No tenía hambre Má, cualquier cosa me llevo una fruta o como algo en X./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="68ec5b2ffd85664a504b437979200f0c"― Dale arréglate rápido que ya nos tenemos que ir Mina./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="9e598a3ede270a005b1128c492f1e303"― Bueno, Pá./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="9e598a3ede270a005b1128c492f1e303" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="fb84c63f678f67c1c87e1b95a70f36ed"Subí a mi pieza a hacerme un rodete y a buscar mi hermoso collar. Una vez ya preparada, baje las escaleras salude a mi mamá y partimos camino a la Magistratura con mi papá. Cruzamos la autopista, pasando por las cabinas de registro y llegamos a la magistratura. Cuando llegamos había en el lugar mucho movimiento, Protentium por todos lados en todos los accesos a la magistratura impidiendo el paso, la entrada estaba obstruida por una hilera de vallas de metal y delante de ellas una fila de Protentium armados. Inmediatamente aparecieron las camionetas de los diferentes canales de noticias y así mismos sus noteros, fotógrafos, etc. Mi papá paro el auto sobre la calle al ver que no podía ingresar al estacionamiento./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="fb84c63f678f67c1c87e1b95a70f36ed" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ed5295708bd34ffdc997c223c0d87608"― Pá, qué pasa./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5192bbc79e90e79c4b2e26ac1d55c4e2"― No sé, ahora voy a averiguar quédate acá./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5192bbc79e90e79c4b2e26ac1d55c4e2" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="3247dc77b1925c9c8c835b7f5e21ba73"Abrió la puerta, bajo del auto y se dirigió dónde estaban los Protentium en fila. Desde el automóvil yo observaba que mi papá hablaba con unos ellos./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="3247dc77b1925c9c8c835b7f5e21ba73" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="06e7de6163a40777ca12410ee6d6916a"― Hola, podría saber qué es lo que está pasando, por qué no se puede ingresar a la magistratura./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="fdba446e9df19eb9c8969d4343529e44"― Disculpe señor pero no le puedo dar esa información./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="39ad6d9aec8b9506499ca750f73df34d"― Si entiendo, haber yo soy Pretor mi función esta acá en la Magistratura. Solo quiero saber qué es lo que está pasando que se me impide el paso para que pueda ejercer mi función como todos los días. (Mostrando su credencial)/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="334ec7c1f29c20fc5774808b8b77e346"― Señor vuelvo a repetir, yo no puedo darle esa información por órdenes del Protentium Mayor./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="8144c51c2c9be202f5c5ed7c1a7fa75b"― Bueno entonces donde está el Protentium Mayor para hablar con él./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="c3305f6b4edfe4fd99b77db108506b1c"― Tampoco puedo decirle eso./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="05b3876265adaf06df5bf1d9ab4821eb"― Pero usted no entiende (elevando el tono de voz hacia el Protentium Oficial) [...]/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="692e967e077da4be41a6a54a9036017a"― Elíseo (le gritan a mi papá de atrás). Elíseo nuevamente (pero esta vez una mano toca su hombro). Elíseo qué haces acá y usted Oficial me podría decir qué paso para que este Pretor este gritando./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="4bc9407b7873f71d3bef48ee706b6dd5"― Aquí Protentium Oficial Sebastián a sus órdenes Mayor, lo sucedido es que el Pretor aquí presente me interpelo acerca de lo sucedido a lo cual respondí con que no puedo brindar ese tipo de información siguiendo órdenes suyas. Mayor./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0a98ff895f2e68736e41cc5827a6d458"Mientras tanto yo salí del auto por qué pensé que se armaba la podrida al escuchar como mi papá empezó a gritarle a ese Protentium y más aún cuando se acercó el otro. Yo solo observaba a la distancia./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="c05a6ba69e5658f4a37a7957d1d3d533"― Esta bien, descanse Oficial. Y vos Elíseo vení conmigo./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="cc90f92347e2f441fa71a19ddb1824bf"Veo como mi papá se aparte junto al otro Protentium, mi papá tenía una expresión en la cara bastante rara, parecía como si estuviera perdido, había algo que lo tenía desconcertado./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="399c7bbe9b83f36dd7c52184229f0135"― Elíseo qué haces acá (abrazándolo)/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="06aad1511aa3ef186bcbe18a0547425d"― Nada, yo soy Pretor y mi función es acá en la Magistratura. Me puede decir qué es lo que pasa Mayor./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="268adcf065392fb1c68e30ce0f409382"― Primero no es necesario que me digas Mayor, decime Jonás solamente. Y respecto a lo que pasa no te lo puedo decir, al menos no acá./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="7cd66598a3ef0a248b9ffdb4555921f1"― Pero porque Jonás es muy grave lo que paso, no me dejes desconcertante, decime algo./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="a7076709b32a1c72a3180eb4658f297a"― Te dije que acá no te puedo decir nada. Pero cambiando de tema me da mucha felicidad verte bien después de tanto tiempo. Cómo estas, tu familia./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="8dab508ba26bcb2157599696508f96dd"― Bueno pero me vas a decir lo que pasa; bien Rous en casa y Mina está en el automóvil./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="6b93ccd442dd92ec362e771387b04477"― ¿Mina? Tenes una hija/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5fa5785018769d73785f6fdc0ebd323c"― Si Mina que entro en sus 18 años y es una aprendiz de Pretor hoy era su primer día./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="efb52d11470f3dae4d4060b610ebd06f"Mi papá seguía hablando con el Protentium, veía que me señalaban; parecía que se conocían de antes pero la verdad que para mí era un completo desconocido. Y ahí estaba mi papá conversando con el Protentium Mayor que estaba con su uniforme verde oscuro, su boina bordo y la cara pintada con manchas negras en la cual resaltaban sus ojos celestes./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="44da8490de4c96771cd37c8ed8263e81"― Bueno Elíseo me alegro que estés bien vos y tu familia, ahora te tengo que dejar tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Antes de que me digas algo o te apresures yo prometo contarte todo lo que pasa pero no acá ni ahora; no es el lugar adecuado nos encontramos a las 02:00 pm en la Comicias número 17 ahí vamos a poder hablar tranquilos./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="4e661c8f5d6cff0e0bd8356b84b4481e"― Pero Jonás no me dejes con la incertidumbre./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="1d19f06d88da13c337a25e65f131e45f"― A las 02:00 pm en el lugar que te dije, me tengo que ir ya. Anda con tu hija (se despide dándole un abrazo)/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="02d6fe2f7e81b8953490b3b513469170"En ese momento donde mi papá se despedía del Protentium suena mi comunicador. El comunicador es un dispositivo por el cual podemos hablar con miembros de nuestro grupo familiar o amigos siempre y en cuanto pertenezcan al mismo rango./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="b6a630ca7e5dc09de9785f376deaa48f"― HELA COMUNICÁNDOSE —/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ca7ae3cabe0d44ced77da306a68a822e"― Recepcionar comunicación de Hela./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="9507ed703adee2609d6e784d689732ca"― RECEPCIONANDO/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="9d5cd8c1154891b3d37cab1d06b82093"― Hola Hela qué pasa/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="e1a223fb937f42491d85b01c575ba596"― Hola amiga, nada te hablaba para pregúntate si sabes algo de lo que está pasando en la Magistratura, porque estoy viendo los informes de noticias y me encuentro con que está bloqueado el acceso a la Magistratura./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="c3bf1f9caefbef9f6b2d34a63384c3d4"― Si amiga, yo estoy acá en la Magistratura había venido con mi papá para el primer día como aprendiz y nada, no nos dejaron ingresar ahora está mi papá hablando con un Protentium pero la verdad no sé nada./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="928918a15bfff7ba2fb2d5a62d579fe8"― Bueno está bien, igual nuestro primer día como aprendices va a tener que esperar porque se informó que toda actividad en la Magistratura estará detenida hasta nuevo aviso. Igual bueno veamos el lado positivo, vamos a tener más tiempo para prepararnos para la fiesta de transición de hoy a la noche./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="96ca9952751c773604ca9156a8bbf70d"La fiesta de transición es un evento que se hace para los nuevos jóvenes que ingresaron en los 18 años. En nuestro caso por ser de N lo festejamos en el mejor lugar de todos en "Atalaya", una noche llena de música, baile, bebidas, chicos y quien dice el amor de mi vida./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ebc88981d62bbd2a4f97fa2e0d68855f"― Si, si tenes razón. Hela te dejo que vine mi papá y quiero ver que me dice. Chau nos vemos más tarde./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="b8809752322e801297a145f23cd7e112"― Bueno está bien, yo estoy en el Polo de X en el comercio de comidas "Peter" desayunando./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="8a1bc0a8f1d2f8309474e3488022c364"― Bueno espérame ahí en 20 minutos voy. Chau beso./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="7415db5e4c8d97ef5f14b455dea775a8"― COMUNICACIÓN FINALIZADA/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="cfaf9e1a227b1116f0ed667b927cacea"En ese momento mi papá se acercó a mí./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="2209a16f1119fdd0d2b11702e1c5cb97"― Con quién hablabas Mina/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="9bcdad6d18b43a3338a407f0cf50c9af"― Con Hela, se comunicó conmigo porque vio en los informes lo que está pasando acá. Asi que te pregunto a vos, Pá ¿qué está pasando?/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="9e83194f63e5aaefb2a7af765c90b8d4"― No se Mina, no sé pero es todo muy raro. Igual vos no te preocupes yo voy a averiguar. Vos no sé, em anda con Hela despéjate un poco, yo voy al Domus a ver a tu mamá./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="88f02c76bab16bc0f35164d79a4168e0"― Bueno está bien Pá, si me voy a encontrar con Hela en el Polo de X. Otra pregunta ¿Quién era es Protentium? ¿Se conocían?/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="948214690d8b1ae3e643ac703649fff9"― Nada es un viejo amigo que no veía desde que le asignaron su función como Protentium. Bueno amor voy a ver a tu mamá y a seguir viendo que paso y que puedo hacer. Lamento que no se haya podido dar tu primer día como aprendiz de Pretor./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="3b2f6ae04f57a4a9b7861588c8b0448b"― Esta bien, no pasa nada. Bueno me voy, decile a mamá que estoy con Hela en el Polo de X. Chau/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5fd3e7de3b74a624c5e77460a43ada16"Despedí a mi papá con un beso en la mejilla y me dirigí al Polo de X para encontrarme con Hela. Decidí ir en un automóvil publico así no perdía mucho tiempo. Por todos lados de X estaba lleno de Protentium, jamás había visto tantos Protentium, estaban en cada esquina, en cada comercio, en los parques, etc; por donde miraras había algún Protentium. El automóvil me dejo en la puerta de "Peter" este era un comercio de comidas, donde siempre nos juntamos con Hela y Ian. Entrando al comercio, veo a Hela y Ian sentados en la mesa redonda que da contra la ventana del fondo a la derecha, Hela estaba tomando un café con tostado de jamón y queso mientras que Ian solo tomaba un jugo con galletas. Al entrar me empezaron a hacer señas como diciendo que están ahí, me acerque a ellos los salude con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, tome asiento y en ese instante se acerca una Prole Privatus empleada del comercio a preguntarme si quería algo a lo cual solo le pedí un vaso de agua./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="75035ddc9765bf7e3ec59d5d0685ec29"― Bueno contamos Mina que pasa en la Magistratura/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="2d47ba6c2c5bcd5743a47f26294b1603"― No se Hela que pasa, solo sé que X esta repletos de Protentium por todos lados. /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="44ebd2eb4651e27f84b1da10bf0d5b56"― Si es verdad, yo cuando venía para acá después de que Hela me hablara para decirme lo que estaba pasando, vi como de un automóvil enorme de color negro bajaban todos los Protentium armados./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="70a35201ee695a888247268137dec42d"― Si Ian, recién antes de entrar en la esquina había uno de esos automóviles que además tienen un arma pegada al techo./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ea64a8c1304567fa634f7c1f8d9f141b"― Que raro todo esto chicos, pero bueno cambiemos de tema. Hoy tenemos la fiesta de transición./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="72db01f4b8a5fe39a2caa13f81f0fa24"― Ella siempre pensando en fiestas solamente, Hela esto es algo extraño no sé cómo podes estar pensando en fiesta./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="709201389338318b1c2f233e1ff6d235"― Es que yo no soy una aburrida como vos Ian/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="bed3cffd751a107557717ed4577139c6"― Bueno basta no pelen/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="46b45869ea36371cad4b7d93d399ee90"En ese momento en las pantallas del comercio apareció un anuncio de último momento. El hombre de las noticias comenzó a hablar y dijo:/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="f1c8b58e024b1d82b2f4b2ef32e2174f""— Este es un informe especial, un comunicado para todos los habitantes. Ah sucedido un hecho trágico que marcara un antes y un después. Estamos en condiciones de comunicar que el Pater Máximum ha desaparecido, fuentes oficiales hicieron llegar esta noticia lamentable y dolorosa"/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="69e756f12898fe792d1aea119f0bb7f1"El título en la noticia era "EL PATER MÁXIMUM DESAPARECIÓ", todos en el comercio quedamos conmocionados viendo las pantallas en silencio, toda X se silenció y el hombre de las noticias siguió hablando./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="28592f5d5d36dc108a9b5aa82c5653f0""― Esta mañana un grupo de salvajes ingresaron a la Magistratura, violando toda norma de seguridad y secuestraron al Pater Máximum. Esperen me informan desde la Magistratura que el Pater Medium salió a hablar en público. A continuación transmitiremos en vivo."/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="8422f4311f4a4d1b524c15a0b25aed21"En ese momento, se empezó a transmitir en vivo las palabras del Pater Medium./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="6394fcb57289b91ec7e1a92449e333a5""― Solo quiero transmitirle tranquilidad a todos los habitantes de N,E,O y S que estamos haciendo lo necesario para solucionar esto, nada más que decir sigan con sus respectivas funciones más adelante daremos más información"/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="b2702980dd59d4d7380942e53327e7b0"Tanto Hela, Ian y yo quedamos congelados, sin decir una palabra./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="fe66b76f2e74b57d4303659aee4c0491"― Chicos creo que debemos irnos cada uno a su Domus./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="f72de71c6c8adadb746cf6db1b1ffeea"― Si Hela, Mina tiene razón mejor cada uno se va su Domus./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="30b73886012b9ae0ba27412d3db6987e"― Si estoy de acuerdo, después hablamos sobre la fiesta. Vamos./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="4a5db7d085cad587771320cb61446f0d"Cada uno fue a su Domus. Yendo por X toda la gente estaba conmocionada, nadie entendía lo que pasaba. Me fui a N en la cinta transportadora, corrí hasta el Domus. Entro y cuando estoy yendo a ver a mis papas los escucho en la cocina discutiendo y me quede callada escuchándolos./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="55db7ee7e7a792f98797dbdd5d6e9faa"― Elíseo, no se te ocurra ir donde te cito Jonás./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="78aa73f94b6b9758bc2e7a732894a910"― Amor tengo que ir, tengo que averiguar que está pasando./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="38c37f0612b78de5e03a7c8e2e4d66de"― Pero puede ser peligroso Elíseo, pensa en mí en Mina; pensa en Teo (tocándose la pansa) por qué no vino el para acá y hablaban acá./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="38e790cfd59cf9ef9ea06bc8db6f3311"― Amor (se acerca, la abraza y pone su mano en la pansa) va a estar todo bien, si me cito ahí es porque es seguro, tal vez acá no es seguro para hablar de lo que está pasando./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="66a70144eb029ea2e75f6b248eb8a323"En ese momento me asomo para que vean que estoy ahí y les digo/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ba5472c4fef694bb5d2b2bbc0cdb6895"― ¿Qué es lo que está pasando, por qué discuten?/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="8475fe2866f8d75734839c3a97688eb0"― Mina, nada pavadas de tu mamá que esta alterada por lo que paso./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="6a2cc9dcc27cf8037fd0499ac747017f"― Están seguros que es eso solamente/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="1c9ae129060ded4fecd2270f4e572657"― Si hija, deja es que estoy como con las emociones descontroladas, suele pasar cuando estas embarazada. Está todo bien, solo que veo lo que paso y me pone mal (empieza a llorar)/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="721b0b22a9b8f0a455f1ee96e6400265"Me acerco a ella y la abrazo/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="9b9620f1400a04e2fe7fccf7f3edcd2c"― Bueno Má ya está, si papá dice que está todo bien es porque es así ¿o no Pá?/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="f7178a00d63361813ae64d2af63becee"― Si es así, yo voy a averiguar solo que está pasando y vuelvo./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="bfaaf2762c4f8299e122e77063bd2949"― Te vas a encontrar con el Protentium Mayor no es así./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="97a4dccfa940eea30ce143c92f8bfd0c"― Si es así, es un amigo que me dijo que me iba contar lo que está pasando. Bueno me voy ah y una cosa en el garaje hay una sorpresa para vos Mina tal vez te guste y te sirva para hoy a la noche./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="a4be7a233f75cb94badc951bf7a7aba1"― Uf, vos también, sos peor que Hela. Igual no sé si voy a ir. Menos sabiendo lo que paso, además ahora viene un nuevo miembro en la familia (tocando la pansa de mi mamá) así que prefiero quedarme acá cuidando a mamá./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="fd43beb3ffe091b6627c8286da3003e7"― No che, yo estoy bien. Estoy embarazada no enferma. Vos tenes que ir a la fiesta con tus amigos y divertirte yo estoy bien./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="94a02fec37e1817df45957a72225f750"― ¿Estas segura?/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="87fa6db0968b266d059e55e80e40a00f"― Si mi amor si, lo único estoy cansada así que me voy a acostar/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="33f2276b0c011475a4bfead5f4981054"― Déjala está bien tu mamá además yo voy y vuelvo. Chau y bueno anda a fijarte tu regalo./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="8b8b10785b4d3699a9ad17a80a3c4266"Me saluda con beso y saluda a mi mamá y se va. Mi mamá se fue a acostar y yo al garaje a ver que era la sorpresa, una vez ahí veo una cosa enorme tapada con un una tela y un cartelito pegado que decía "Para la mejor futura Pretor, tus papis"; despego el cartelito y lo apoyo en un banco que había y entonces agarro la punta de la tela y la tiro. De color negro azulado era un automóvil para mí, ese era el regalo, lo rodee mirando todas sus partes y en parabrisas estaban las llaves abrí la puerta, me subí (mientras se abría el portón del garaje) puse la llaves, encendí el automóvil y Salí disparando del Domus a recorrer un rato N con mi automóvil. Mientras tanto mi papá estaba yendo a encontrase con el Protentium Mayor en la Comicias número 17./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="f04911fab3931072583512c6850f54d3"Una vez llegado al lugar Elíseo entro a la torre y subió las escaleras hasta lo más alto ahí se encontraba el Protentium Mayor con una cónsul llamada Juliana, un Gens llamado Axel y un Augures llamado Sion. Estaban alrededor de una mesa hablando, sobre esta había un montón de papeles entre ellos mapas de las islas bien detallados en cuento a la ubicación de cada cosa, desde donde se encontraba un cesto de basura hasta donde se ubicaba cada cámara en las islas. Cuando Elíseo apareció estos cuatro quedaron callados mirándolo; Jonás lo vio y le dijo:/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="df0831663be88bc293c910acc3c0b4f4"― Sabia que ibas a venir, bueno muchos y muchacha (dirigiéndose al resto mientras camina hacia Elíseo) les presento al Elíseo él es el Pretor del que les hable y sobre todo es mi hermano (palmeándole la espalda a Elíseo)./div 


End file.
